Primordials
The 'Primordials '''are a group consisting of Atlas, Hathor and Janus, who are some of the oldest and most powerful beings in Earth-32. History Atlas Atlas is the first being that ever manifested on the ninth iteration of Earth-32, around 15 billion years ago. Atlas was only an infant during that period, however, and it took him another 3 billion years to be actually "born". Soon after, Atlas' personalities, Bellicus and Serena formed. Serena convinced a reluctant Bellicus to create more like them, so that they wouldn't be alone. And thus, the Celestialsapien race was born with a simple gesture of Atlas' hand. The new Celestialsapiens, being young and immature, started abusing their omnipotent power, causing tears in the fabric of time and space. Atlas stood still, as Serena and Bellicus were having an intense argument, with Bellicus blaming Serena that she had ruined everything. Serena, deeply hurt, but also realizing she was at least partially at a fault, let Bellicus take charge. Bellicus hesitated no longer, and unleashed his fury upon the young Celestialsapiens, beating many of them into submission. To ensure that no further abuse of omnipotence occurs, he suggested that ''all ''Celestialsapiens have conflicting personalities, making agreeing on a decision from now on very difficult, or even impossible. The motion was carried, and it affected every Celestialsapien at that point in existence, even Atlas. Bellicus realized his mistake too late and enraged, flew away, leaving behind his birthplace, which would be later known as "The Forge of Creation". Atlas traveled the cosmos for many millennia, discovering new worlds and experimenting on them for his own amusement. However, each process took too long, as Bellicus and Serena had to agree for even the simplest form of movement. Bellicus' rage increased and he began resenting Serena more and more as the eons passed. In the meantime, many species had been formed without the Celestialsapiens' influence and had created advanced civilizations, with the most notable one being the planet of Archeopia. The Archeopians were a peaceful species and they cherished company. Atlas stopped by their planet on one of his travels, surprising the Archeopians, who immediately began inspecting the enigmatic entity. Inside Atlas, Bellicus and Serena were having yet another argument, with Bellicus suggesting they teach them how to use their advanced technology for warfare, while Serena was suggesting to leave them be and simply admire their work. Bellicus would not have it however. He reminded Serena of her first "failure" and pressured her to agree to his "superior" suggestion. Serena once again retreated and Bellicus motion's was carried. What followed next was the complete anihillation of the great Archeopian civilization and the destruction of Archeopia. Serena was horrified by the slaughter of billions of lives and she developed feelings of guilt and regret. Bellicus, meanwhile, had basically assumed full control of Atlas and continued his insane rampage on countless other worlds. Someone had to stop him. Hathor On a higher plane of existence, which would later be known as "Aegyptia", existed vast amounts of cosmic energy, manifesting in the form of bright hot blue flames. Over the eons, this cosmic energy developed sentience and formed a humanoid body for itself, Hathor. Hathor was the first Naljian in existence and had an enormous thirst for knowledge. After exploring every single corner of Aegyptia, making observations, Hathor grew bored of this empty space and teleported to the three-dimensional plane. Intrigued by the simplicity and order this plane of existence had, Hathor decided to explore it further. On one of her travels, Hathor stopped by the remains of the destroyed Archeopia, conducting the usual research. What she discovered shocked her beyond belief. Large amounts of cosmic energy had been used recently, similar but not identical to that of her realm, with the power to reshape the fabric of time and space in a whim. Hathor now had a new purpose: Locate the source of this cosmic energy, study it and understand it. While searching for the energy source, Hathor stopped by an unnamed primitive planet, very similar to the future planet Earth, but with twelve continents and no moon. The planet was full of life, with many diverse species of flora and fauna. Hathor was bewildered by the lack of technology she had encountered on other planets and prepared to leave, when a few panicked feline-like creatures ran towards her and hid behind her, trying to escape from large sabertooth tiger-like creatures. Hathor simply fired a pure fire blast at the sabertooth tiger-like creatures, disintegrating them. She once again tried to depart, but this time, she noticed the feline-like creatures following her around. Realizing they would not leave her alone, she used her telekinetic abilities to create a stone replica of her. When all of the creatures gathered around the statue, she was finally able to continue her quest. Janus ''Coming soon... The Meeting Coming soon... Category:Groups Category:Teams Category:Immortal Characters Category:Immortal Aliens Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000